


惩罚

by nxqw



Category: nxqw
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxqw/pseuds/nxqw





	惩罚

本来几个男生睡一个屋倒也没什么，因为中午王菌楷打电话说明天要来探班看他，今天一整天王圆都笑嘻嘻的心里甜丝丝的。

天气太热了今晚王圆脱了裤子，只穿着白体恤和内裤睡觉。谁知半夜一起录节目的嘉宾打呼声儿太大了,他只好半夜抱着被子跑去外面的桌子上睡，半夜睡着被吵醒，脑子一片空白结果裤子都忘记穿了。

到桌边准备铺床，突然一只手捂住了他的嘴，刚刚遮住屁股的白体恤被人掀了起来。

他惊呼一声，只感觉到耳边被人舔了一下吐着气说“别叫，是我”。

是王菌楷的声音，他挣开禁锢想要转头看的清楚。可王菌楷却又用了用劲，更加放肆隔着薄薄的内裤揉着臀瓣，低声训斥到

“王圆，为什么不穿裤子?“

”我..我忘了之前我都有穿，今天忘记了”

“我是不是说过，除了只有我们俩的时候才可以不穿裤子睡觉”

说完就扒下王圆肉色贴身的四角内裤，啪啪的打着王源可怜的屁股，另一只手也从上衣边缘探了进去，一路向上摸到两颗的凸起，用两个指尖挤压按揉，边打边说"你知道的，我看到你只穿着内裤我就会硬”。

没等王圆回应，就拉开裤子拉链拿出已经勃起的性器戳进了王圆的大腿内侧，一下一下在王圆白皙的腿间摩擦。

此时，王圆被按在平时嘉宾一起吃饭的桌子上，嘴巴被王菌楷捂着只能发出呜呜的声音，衣服已经脱了不知道丢在哪个角落，内裤退到了脚踝，

而王菌楷却全身穿戴整齐，只露出因勃起而微微发紫的性器在王圆腿间进进出出，低头舔舐着那个王圆与自己相对称的肩痣。因为摩擦的力度和速度逐渐加快，王圆本该白白嫩嫩的大腿已经开始发红，和人一样可爱的阴茎也半勃起来，没有抚慰的性器竟被戳的颤颤巍巍吐出了水。

王圆情欲被调动了起来，但他的潜意识告诉自己不能做这是在录节目“王菌楷，别在这儿，会被人听到的”。

王菌楷压低声音带着点怒气说“放心我有办法，我会让你上面的小嘴也不闲着”

直到他感觉到王菌楷沾着润滑液的手指挤进了他紧涩的穴口，他慌了他没想到王菌楷会随身带着，这次的性事王菌楷不比以往温柔，可能是真的生气了“王圆，润滑剂本来是给明天准备的，谁知道你今天就让它派上用场了”。

王菌楷说完又加了一根指头，在肠道里来回摸索，直到找到了让他宝贝舒服的地方，不一会就发出了噗噗的水声，王菌楷低头在王圆耳边说“宝宝，你听你出好多水呢”。王圆咬紧牙关不让自己发出羞耻的声音，可现在他感觉小穴里空荡荡，指头太短太细了，他板开王菌楷捂在嘴巴上的手，小声说“嗯……嗯闭嘴啊……快点进来啊”。

王菌楷也不想再浪费时间，他还生气着呢，准备要好好惩罚一下这个让他又气又爱的小宝贝。

拿出手指，换上自己粗大的阴茎，把王者翻了个身让他面对自己，手指在他嘴边抚摸，性器进一点手指就进一点，直到将自己的全部顶进了王圆的小穴，两根指头也全部被塞进王圆的嘴里，下身被吸附的感觉让王菌楷压制住想要射精的冲动，开始慢慢操弄。

手指也模仿着性交的模样在王圆嘴里来回抽插，王圆被顶的深了就往后躲，结果还没来得及就被长臂一把捞了回来，因为嘴里被填满根本叫不出来，只能呜呜嗯嗯啊啊的示意王菌楷把手指拿出去。

王菌楷用另一只手拍拍他的屁股，低声说“宝宝，你上面和下面的嘴都被我占满了呢”说完拉着王圆的脚踝又让他靠近自己几分。

炙热的性器和囊袋狠狠地拍打着已经红肿的穴口和臀瓣，交接处不停有水流下来，已经分不清是润滑液还是肠液了，王圆的腿夹着王俊凯的腰，胳膊搂着王菌楷的脖子，生怕一个重重的顶弄就从餐桌上滑下来。

不知过了多久，王圆的意识已经开始模糊，他只知道自己射了一次，穴口已经麻木了，但王俊凯还没射，一边顶的更深一边说“记住了吗？以后除了我谁也不能看你只穿内裤的样子”。

王圆白天录节目太累了而且刚也射了一次他真的困了，嘴里含糊的说“不要了……呜呜老公”做着做着他就没有意识了。

第二天早上他是被热醒来的，发现自己穿着长袖长裤，也没有什么不舒服的地方，应该是王菌楷已经做了清理，起来洗漱完，居然发现王菌楷在若无其事和其他嘉宾聊天，今汉问王菌楷晚来在哪睡的？

王圆听到王菌楷说“昨天来太晚了，找王圆说了点事，就没睡”。王圆捂着微微发烫的脸回到餐桌上决定再睡一会！


End file.
